The use of manually operable spray containers, especially spray bottles, for dispensing reagents such as water, detergent cleaners, de-icers, insecticides and the like, as an alternative to environmentally harmful aerosols, are well known.
The most spray dispenser bottles currently on the market, are pre-filled with a chemical reagent and sold ready to use.
Once the contents of these spray dispenser bottles have been used up, these spray dispenser bottles are often thrown away despite the fact that they mostly remain fully functional.
Devices insertable between a spray head and a dispenser container are known, and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,216, EP-A-0 606 672, and DE-35 35986 for example.
Although these devices and systems are functional, they are awkward to operate. Furthermore operation of these devices often leads to overdosing of the concentrate, and an uneconomical operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for dosing concentrate into a spray dispenser.